Treasure of the Heart
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack and Will are finally home together, and they are each other's most special treasure.  Slashy Wick goodness!


Title: "Treasure of the Heart"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: Though this fic was written for an Aphrodite's Blessings challenge, it was also written holding my beloved Jack especially in my mind. I love you, my darling!  
>Rating: R due to sexual content<br>Summary: Jack and Will are finally home together, and they are each other's most special treasure.  
>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU<br>Word Count: 2,048  
>Date Written: 26 June, 2011<br>Challenge: DiteyBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge for "April showers bring May flowers."  
>Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Mister Gibbs, Elizabeth Swann, all other characters mentioned within, the Black Pearl, and Pirates of the Caribbean are &amp; TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>I've sailed th' world over, an' if there's even one truth I've learned, it's that everybody's lookin' fer something. Most are out fer th' treasure, adventure, an' infamy. Others just want freedom, a place to call their own, an' to be their own man, or woman as th' case may be. Still others are just looking fer a place where they belong or, somethin' I didn't really think was real until now, fer love.<p>

It's taken me all me life, until I met ye, to figure out just exactly what I was looking fer, Will Turner. I thought at first I just wanted to be free, but then I got me Pearl an' still I wasn't satisfied. Next came th' gold, th' thirst fer adventure, an' I've still got that, but it burns far less in comparison to what I do have now an' what I've finally realized is what I've been looking fer all along.

I wanted to be loved. I wanted to feel whole. I wanted to find th' fabled other half o' me soul an' make us complete, an' now, at last, we've just done that. Thank Gods I listened to Gibbs' meanderings about going to yer weddin'. Otherwise, ye would've continued through an' married that bit, an' we would've been screwed.

But I would ne'er have thought until I found ye crying in th' stables yesterday that yer heart was breakin' as much as mine. They say me heart's black, an' I help that rumor along. I don't want 'em knowing how soft I am inside, how easily defeated. It's not just pride that makes me keep that secret. I also don't want 'em going after ye, an' I know they would if e'er they thought ye might be me heart.

They'd destroy ye if they could. Ye're th' most important thing to me, more precious than any gold, an' I need ye more'n I need th' next breath o' this fine, salty sea air to fill me lungs. If they knew, they'd rip ye apart, an' I couldn't bare that thought. But I also couldn't bare to be without ye fer even one more second.

I don't know how it is that ye love me. I can't quite figure that one out. After all, when we first met, ye wanted to kill me just because I'm a Pirate, an' now ye're out to become one at me side. I couldn't be luckier if I had all the treasure in th' whole, wide world an' pulled from the furthest depths o' the seven seas. Ye love me! I don't understand how I e'er got to be this lucky, but that doesn't really matter. All that does matter is that ye love me, I ye, an' we're together at last to sail th' seven seas, side by side, forever more.

I give th' Pearl's wheel another spin, turnin' her out to the open ocean, an' then I call Gibbs forward. I didn't really have to call him. He's been watching me since we left port, knowin' I can't wait to get me hands back on ye an' that the Pearl definitely comes in as me second priority now. I let him take her, an' I move toward ye, our eyes locking instantly.

Ye can never go back home, but ye know that. We've talked all about it, an' I'm still floored to know that ye don't consider Port Royal home. Ye told me yer home is with me. Mine is th' open sea, here on th' Pearl. It has been fer years, an' it always will be. An' yet it still doesn't feel right without ye by my side. Nothing does. It may be me home, but ye're me heart, me destiny, me fate no matter how hard we've tried to fight it.

I can't help th' smirking grin that me mouth quirks up into as I remember th' shock we set upon that little island. Every guard in th' place was out to get us both, but we all escaped, even if only narrowly. Yet th' most hilarious thing was th' look on Elizabeth Swann's face. I didn't tell you, but that little wanton piece of fluff tried to throw herself at me while we were marooned on th' island. She tried hard, an' yet I had no interest in her. I remember how that made her fume, an' even that anger was nothing compared to th' screechings she let out when I kissed ye for the first time in front o' her.

Th' whole world would probably react th' way she an' th' other royals did, but I don't care. I still want to show th' world that I love ye! I've never felt this way before about any one or thing else, an' it wasn't until I met ye that first day so long ago in th' stables that I realized I was even capable o' feeling this way, o' lovin' so grandly that nothing else matters. Ye grabbed me attention from the first moment I saw ye, sweetheart, standin' there so innocent in th' depths of yer chocolate brown eyes an' yet such anguish an' defiance etched clearly on yer tanned an' hot face. I wanted to take ye on th' spot, an' I probably would have, too, if I could have bested ye.

Captain Jack Sparrow isn't accustomed to saying "no" to whatever it is he wants, but that was th' first time I did. I didn't get ye then, an' I didn't even kiss ye fer a good while after that. I made what I later thought to be a mistake by grabbin' ye an' kissin' ye that one night upon th' Pearl while we were lookin' fer a fiance ye've since admitted to almost hopin' we wouldn't find. Ye had a blade against me before I even knew what happened, an' yet I could feel ye quaking. I tried to talk what I thought was reason to ye, but ye were too scared to listen. An' then, just yesterday, I learned that ye'd regretted that moment ever since it happened not because I tried to show ye how I felt, an' will always feel, but because ye denied our buddin' love.

Ye don't deny it any longer, though, an' nothing could be sweeter to me ears than yer proclamations of love. I can still hear th' words ye told me yesterday now, how ye regretted e'er fightin' me, e'er turnin' from me, e'er tellin' me ye didn't an' couldn't feel that way, leavin' me to return to th' sea wit'out ye by me side as we both now know ye're destined to be here by me side forever. I remember th' mad poundin' of me heartbeat, louder than any cannon, when ye told me that ye love me an' boldly took me lips wit' yers. Ye never would've tried that before; I've definitely taught ye some wonderful things, me boy.

If I let meself think too hard on it, I know I'd still be wonderin' how it is that ye can love me, that ye can choose to stay wit' me an' endanger yerself o'er keepin' yerself safe an' rich in th' lap o' luxury. It takes a brave man to be a Pirate, but it takes a braver man still to cast aside all prejudices an' fears an' love this dirty Pirate. I take ye into me arms as me musicians start to play. If they know what's good for 'em, they'll play one love song after another, loud, clear, an' long into th' night.

"We did it," ye whisper, an' I can hear th' amazement in yer voice. Me kohl-rimmed eyes shine as I gaze down into yer shimmering, dark orbs an' realize that ye're fightin' tears, tears o' relief, tears o' happiness, tears o' love.

I bring ye close against me, cup yer trembling face in me hands, an' run me fingers through yer rich, dark brown hair. "O' course we did," I say with a grin. "I promised ye we would, didn't I?"

Ye nod, an' I can hear yer heart beatin' in th' same rhythm in which me own is poundin'. "I wouldn't've left ye behind, luv, not now that I know how ye really feel. Ye're th' greatest treasure this ol' Pirate has ever had!" I touch me lips down upon yers, reverently at first an' then with growin' passion. Me tongue dives into yer welcomin' warmth, an' I cling to ye, me hands runnin' up an' down yer body, an' our hearts explodin' together like cannon fire.

Ye break yer mouth from mine, eager to tell me those four little words o' which I can not possibly get enough, not now or ever. "I love you, Jack!" ye cry.

"An' I love ye, too!" I breathe, an' then I'm kissing ye again an' waltzing ye backwards towards me Captain's cabin. We don't have to go in now; we can go whenever ye're ready. That promise stands unspoken but understood between us as we dance into th' golden rays o' the setting sun, matchin' each other stroke for stroke, kiss for kiss, an' caress for caress in perfect harmony an' with all th' love that we'll always feel fer each other alone.

I remember all th' legends o' soul mates I've heard since I was but a small lad. I thought they were myths an' kept that belief even after learnin' all th' secrets o' th' deep that most men think are fake but are, in fact, complete, an' mostly horrible, truths, an' then I met ye. I know I've changed yer life, me darling, but ye've changed mine, too. I now believe in love, an' I know I've got me soul mate, me better half, right here, in me arms, in ye.

I've searched th' world o'er. I thought I had everythin' I wanted save fer th' gold that I kept collectin', an' then I found th' greatest treasure o' 'em all. I found ye, an' our love was discovered. In all me conquests, no victory has ever been sweeter. O' all me treasures, ye an' our love are th' ones that I'll always treasure most of all. I dance ye into th' rising night, an' we sail together far away from Port Royal an' into our future that's never looked brighter.

I kick open me cabin door, dance ye into th' shadows, an' lay ye down against me bed. Ye meet me with a kiss, an' I know ye're ready. Ye're ready to spend th' rest of yer life right by me side, an' nothing could make me happier than knowing that, lovin' ye, an' being loved by ye forever. I've sailed th' seven seas, but only now am I truly home an' complete. Now that I've got th' greatest o' treasures in me arms, there's nothing more I could possibly want than what's right here in our bed an' in our hearts!

"I love ye, Will!"

"I love you too, Jack!" An' that's all that need be said as we carry each other into our own personal paradise, tellin' an' showin' one another with our every kiss an' caress how infinitely much we'll always love each other alone. We are home. We are complete, an' me heart weeps an' shouts with joy beyond anything I've ever felt before to have ye here, me love, at home in me arms that've been achin' fer oh so long to hold ye!

I have no more need to sail th' seven seas but only to stay here with ye, me heart, in me arms an' in me soul, lovin' ye an' being loved by ye, forever more. I'm home. I've got me treasure; I've got ye! I love ye an' know ye love me, an' that's all that this Pirate has been searchin' fer an' could ever want or need! "I love ye!" I call again, never tirin' of th' words.

An' as we complete each other again, I hear ye answer. "I love you too!" We are home, never again to part. We have fulfilled our destiny together, an' together we shall forever be ridin' th' greatest, most powerful, an' fabulous sea o' all, thrillin' in our victorious, wondrous love forever more!

**The End**


End file.
